The Harry Potter Legacies: The Devils' Nightmare
by SoulVirus
Summary: Something evil lurks in the depths of Hogwarts, ghostly apparitions' are seen all over the school. With no reason for these strange phenomena's, could the future of Hogwarts be forced to close its doors?
1. A Darkness Reborn

****DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling and all those who worked on Harry Potter. I am however responsible for my own OC's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Third time lucky, I have already pre-written a few other chapters for this brand new series of the Harry Potter Legacies of mine, Chapter 1 is basically the same, I just tidied it up a bit.

Just so everyone knows, this stroy is for my own enjoyment only on what could have happened after the movies and books have now finished. You will find that I have incorporated a few elements from both books and movies into my story and the following chapters to come, such as Harry Snapping the Elder wand in the movie which I think was a good idea seeing as JK did not put it in the book.

Anyway, all I can say is but enjoy it.

No Dedications or Response at this time.

* * *

><p><strong>The Harry Potter Legacies: The Devils' Nightmare<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**A Darkness Reborn**

**2016 – England**

Deep within the countryside sits a house, hidden from view and stood alone.

It was surrounded by many fields of green, the air fresh and free of pollution, quiet and peaceful, tranquil and protected.

The scene of the country was mesmerizing and captivating during the day and even at night. And it is at night where our story begins.

The night seemed to roll in fast and without warning. The stars twinkled in the skies brightly than ever before. The moon was round and glistened with a bright pale white colour, minor dark shades of clouds floated slowly in one direction, and as they passed the moon a slight hint of whiteness lit them up.

In one of the upstairs windows of the house, was a 10-year-old girl, her name: Katie. She sat in her bed, her bedside lamp switched on, which gave off a dim luminous glow to her room. She sat, reading from a red leather book. The book being called: **The Life and Times of Harry Potter**.

She had read the book many times; it had been worn down over the numerous amounts of times Katie had read from it. Katie, to those who knew her, was a witch, and next year she would be starting her very first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Katie lived in a world where she knew two things. One: she knew there was a whole second world full of magic that really existed. Second: the Muggle world, Non-magic folk as they were most often called, Humans without any magical talent at all whatsoever.

Katie was a Half-blood. Her father was a Wizard, and her mother was a Muggle. Her father and mother survived The Second Wizarding War, a war, in which an evil dark wizard called Lord Voldemort, although his real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, attempted to conquer the Wizarding and Muggle world.

All seemed lost until a young baby boy: Harry Potter, the boy who lived, defeated the Dark Lord.

Since that day 18 years ago, the Wizarding world was at peace, although there were a few Death Eaters – Voldemort's servants – and rebel wizards here and there, but none had tried to take over the Magical world as of yet.

Katie lived with her grandparents. Her mother and father died after a poorly desperate wizard killed them and took their wands and everything they had at the time. The wizard who committed the murder later then hung himself. But that brought little comfort to Katie at all when she heard the news of what happened to her parents.

But it just went to prove, that nothing ever changes, not even when the most evil beings on earth are either alive or not. Nothing ever changes. Katie was hoping for when Voldemort was destroyed for good that the world would change.

But life for her today was fairly good, even when living with her grandparents she was happy. Her grandparents were Magic folk. They had – when they were young – attended a school called Hogwarts, a magical school that teaches and learns witches and wizards Magic.

As Katie read, her grandfather came in, frail and old, but he still had some spirit left in him. "Are you still reading that bloody book?" he asked chuckling.

"It's the best book out of the entire Magical world." Katie told him.

"Be that as it may, you know what happens, Voldemort gets killed and Harry lives," the grandfather said giving her the much shorter version of events.

"I know, but, it's just so fascinating about one boy who saved the Magical world," said Katie her blue eyes just teaming with light.

Her grandfather smiled at her. "Don't you think it was time you went to sleep?" the grandfather asked.

"I'm not tired!" Katie said pouting a little.

"Well, what will make you tired?" the grandfather asked his granddaughter.

Katie thought. There was only one way that she would go to sleep, but that was if her grandfather was on board. "Tell me the story of when Harry Potter destroyed Lord Voldemort once and for all," she said rather quickly at top speed.

Katie's grandfather stared at her.

"You tell the ending of the story better than the book." Katie said.

Her grandfather chuckled.

He pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Well then, let's see…" the grandfather began pausing before continuing. "Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort stood facing each other, their wands held at the ready. All of Voldemort's Horcruxes had been destroyed. They were beaten and bashed from their duels with other students and Death Eaters. And now they faced each other in battle once more. It seemed either one could win, but it was always going to be Harry. Unbeknownst to Voldemort, Dumbledore along with Severus Snape planned together, _very_ carefully, on how to stop and put an end to Voldemort for good. Voldemort possessed the Elder wand, but even he did not know that the wand was not loyal to him. Voldemort killed Snape in belief that the wand would turn to him, but it did not. The Elder wand was loyal to Harry and always was. Because the wand beforehand belonged to Dumbledore, then Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore, the wand became his, only for Harry to overpower Draco, and the Elder wand became Harry's. Voldemort had no recollection of this, and stole the wand from Dumbledore's tomb. Voldemort had gotten everything wrong. Voldemort used the Elder wand believing it to be his and used it against Harry. But the wand knew who its master was, and the wand could not bare to kill its master, so the curse rebounded, killing Voldemort, sparing Harry, for Harry was the true master of the wand. Harry took the wand, but snapped it, rejecting its power, for even he knew it was too dangerous to be used."

The grandfather paused for breath and then resumed.

"With Voldemort dead, and many Death Eaters now on the run, or in Azkaban, now manned by Wizards and Witches instead of Dementors, everything soon came back to normal in the magical world. Harry Potter lived his life to the full as he is still doing so today, an accomplished Auror and Wizard of his time. He even married his love, Ginny Weasley, now Ginny Potter of course. And today, with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley, before then Granger, still keep in touch to this very day. But we must not forget those who lost their lives in The Battle of Hogwarts, for they must also be remembered for changing the world as well. Since that day 18 years ago, all was, as they say, well."

The grandfather came to the end of his story.

"And now little one, it is time to go to sleep." he tucked his granddaughter in and switched off her bedside lamp. The room went dark, but he kept the curtains to the only window in the room open as the stars outside twinkled and the moonlight outside shined inwards to her room. It helped Katie sleep; often her mother would keep the curtains open in her room just so that she could see the stars.

"_Your mother and father are up there amongst the stars, looking down on you at night._" she remembered the voice of her grandfather say to her when she was so young.

The grandfather bent down and kissed her forehead before retreating to the door, he looked back at his granddaughter. "Sleep well little one." the grandfather smiled and closed the door, leaving sleep to quickly overcome Katie.

He made his way downstairs and into the living room, where a wide built out fire cackled gently in the night. He sat down next to his ageing wife wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

"She's finally asleep, she wanted to know about Harry Potter." the grandfather said to his wife.

"He's her idol. He's made an impression on her ever since she heard his name," the grandmother said.

The grandfather nodded. He looked out of the window and into the dark night. "A fine night it is my love, a fine night. The stars are out shining brightly. But…" the grandfather stopped and a slight twinge of fear appeared on his face. His wife saw this. "…I sense something dark in air,"

The wife looked at him in concern. There had not been darkness or anything evil for at least 18 years almost.

**The Devils' Nightmare**

The grandfather had every right to be afraid. For lurking in the night, speeding across the sky towards the house, were four black smoking puffs of streaks that looked like mini comets. They dipped down and four wizards landed in a field. They pulled out from their robes their wands. Slowly and quietly, not making any sound or crunch in their steps, they crept up to the house.

From this moment forth, good had suddenly been shaken with evil. Darkness was slowly filling back into the world, waking up from its dormant and injured sleep. The grandfather could feel it. And oddly enough, so could the grandmother.

**The Devils' Nightmare**

Katie, who was sleeping, opened one eye and sensed something she had not sensed before, something terrifying, something pure evil, which was both new and old.

If one could explain senses, then one could describe this sense as a gut instinct that something bad was going to happen. This was what Katie could feel, as soon as the four wizards touched the grass, Katie and her grandparents could sense evil. But it was not the evil that was approaching the house. It was the second type of evil that stood behind the four wizards. And then there was the third evil that stood behind the second.

**The Devil's Nightmare**

Katie's grandparents remained calm, and allowed the Dark Wizards to approach. They had a plan – the grandparents – although it might cost them their lives.

The fireplace flickered.

The grandparents breathed heavily.

"For them, my love," the grandfather said.

"For them." she said smiling.

They both leaned in for a kiss as they foresaw the outcome of what was about to occur. It was strange however that they didn't even try and get Katie out of the house or magically whiz her way to some safe house. But they had somewhat of a gut instinct that she would be fine.

Through the front door keyhole shined a beam of white light. The door clicked unlocked. Someone rattled at the black cold doorknob on the other side. The door then opened slowly and a cold draft of the night air streamed its way into the house nearly extinguishing the fire.

A set of footsteps along the floor somewhat echoed through the lower half of the house. The four Dark Wizards stood in line facing the elderly couple.

Katie's grandparents, who had their wands up their sleeves, looked deep into each other's eyes. One last time they kissed before their imminent death.

"Euch!" said one of the Dark Wizards.

The grandparents got up and turned to face their newly arrived guests.

Dark Wizards – more commonly known to some as Death Eaters – stood there wearing their black cloaks with their wands held in their hands at the ready to duel, or rather kill.

"We have come for The Scroll you hold." said the first Dark Wizard.

"I assure you," the grandfather said, "I do not know what Scroll you are referring to."

"Shall I put this in another form of sentence?" asked the same Wizard.

"Please do." allowed the grandfather.

Upstairs, Katie could hear the muffled voices from underneath the floorboards.

"We require _The_ _Scroll_." the first Dark Wizard said thoroughly.

"Which one are you referring to? We have plenty of Scrolls with us." said the grandfather; he was stalling waiting for the opportune moment to repel his and his wife's soon to be attackers.

"You misunderstand me, sir. We are not looking for any Scroll we are looking for _The Scroll_, the one that holds the truth of where all Prophecies come from. The one in which foretold of the Prophecy between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort." said the Dark Wizard thoroughly.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are referring to," said the grandfather as innocently as possible. "As you know, only certain witches and wizards who study in the art of Divination can foretell Prophecies of many kinds. What makes you think that a Scroll holds some information about where all Prophecies lie?"

The Dark wizard smiled. "Maybe one of _them_ told us where to find it, perhaps!" hinted the Dark Wizard.

The grandfather's face changed suddenly.

A grin appeared on the Dark Wizards face. "Thought so," said the wizard. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" bellowed the Dark Wizard. A flash of jet green zoomed across the air towards the grandfather.

"_REPELLIO!_" shouted the grandfather, a flash of jet yellow shot and impacted the Dark Wizards curse, which diverted it and sent it smashing creating a hole in side of a wall.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_" shouted the wife. Her spell struck the second Wizards in the chest and sent him flying into a cabinet full of china plates.

**The Devils' Nightmare**

The smashing sounds of china caused Katie to spring up in her bed with wide blue eyes, breathing heavily at the sudden clash that sounded downstairs.

**The Devils' Nightmare**

"_REDUCTO!_" the third Dark Wizard cast a spell at the grandmother and sent her crashing into the wall above the fireplace. As she fell to the ground, she took with her a few pictures and a clock that smashed to pieces on the floor.

The grandfather conjured up some ropes and lashed them around the Wizard who fired a spell at his wife. The ropes wrapped themselves around the Wizards neck and tightly began to choke the wizard who gasped for breath.

"_FLAMARO!_" the grandfather shouted. A stream of fire shot from the tip of his wand and ignited the fourth of the Dark Wizards who flayed wildly around the room and Apparated out of the house.

_One down, three to go_. He thought to himself.

The Dark Wizard who got slammed into a cabinet full of china got up aimed his wand and shouted "_AVADA-_"

The grandfather aimed his wand at the table. "_EXPULSO!_" his spell struck the floor, which caused an explosion that caused the table to lift off the ground which in turn slammed into the Dark Wizards face.

**The Devils' Nightmare**

Katie still in her bed ducked under her sheets covering her ears over the explosion of her grandparents and the attackers spells.

**The Devils' Nightmare**

The first Dark Wizard flicked his wand at the Wizard who was bound by ropes. The ropes caught fire and sizzled into ash.

The grandmother got up and quickly saw the two Wizards aiming their wands at her husband.

One of them muttered something.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" a flash of green shot towards the grandfather.

The grandfather saw the flash of green, only for his view to become obscured; something fell back into his arms. He caught it, it was heavy, and gently he laid it down on the floor.

There looking back at him, with a faint tear dripping from the side of her eye, was his wife, her eyes open and lifeless. She took the curse for him. The grandfather held his wife's hand and stroked her hair.

He did not cry, and neither was he upset. In fact he did not feel anything, either this was a sudden feeling of him overcome by shock he did not know.

"We never intended any harm to come to her, all we need is The Scroll." the first Dark Wizard said.

The grandfather nodded. He got up, all life in his eyes empty. He walked slowly over to a locked cabinet that had been forced open during the duel. He pulled out from the cabinet a small parchment. He held it up to the remaining two Dark Wizards.

"That's it, now give it to us!" threatened the first Dark Wizard.

"Oh, you can have it…but you are going to have to get it first." said the grandfather who tossed The Scroll into the fire.

"_No!_" said both Dark Wizards at once.

"Now no one can have it." said the grandfather as he watched The Scroll burn.

Then a faint chuckle that sent shivers up the grandfather's spine froze him to the core.

"You really think that burning The Scroll is going to solve your problems?" said a voice. Walking into the room from outside came a dark hooded figure with his head bowed. He lifted his head and stared right at the grandfather. His dark blue eyes, pink lips, and pale skin made him look like a flesh living ghost. He took of his hood revealing his gelled spiked black hair. "In case you haven't noticed, The Scroll was made to withstand any type of destruction. That is not The Scroll."

The man walked and looked around the room.

"You mustn't get a lot of visitor's here," he looked at the woman on the floor. "Hmm," he said, "I'm sorry for your loss, truly I am," he said without little remorse. "Now, if were to keep something as sacred as a Scroll that dates back to years gone by, before Magic, then I would keep it close by, not locked up. Only a mindless idiot would think that, so, show it to us!"

The man took out his wand and aimed it at the grandfather's face.

At this time, Katie came sneaking down the stairs and saw three men and her grandfather with a wand in his face.

The grandfather had no choice; he reached down and pulled out from his wife's grey cardigan a Scroll. It looked like any ordinary Scroll, but once one looked at it, one could tell it was not just any old scroll.

As soon as the man who held the wand to the grandfather's face saw The Scroll, his eyes lit up in delight. He snatched The Scroll from the grandfathers' hand. "Thank you." he said. He took a few steps back and raised his wand. "_SECTUMSEMPRA!_" the man shouted at the height of his voice.

A sudden gasp came from the grandfather. His breathing became shallow rather suddenly. All air was rushing from him. He looked down to his chest only to see a red patch of blood expand on his clothes. He collapsed to the floor, trying his hardest to cling on to life.

"Grandfather!" Katie said as she ran over to her grandfather. She saw her grandmother on the floor right next to him.

One of the Dark Wizards raised his wand.

"Wait!" ordered the wizard who wounded Katie's grandfather.

Katie knelt down and the grandfather whispered into her ear. Then he smiled at her, a smile that said '_everything is going to be alright_'.

Katie rested her grandfather's head onto the floor, and slowly the grandfather closed his eyes. He had gone from Katie's presence. Katie placed her hand on his heart. No beat. She did the same to her grandmother. She then cuddled up into a ball and began to sob. First her parents' now her grandparents, who next?

"Let's go." the wizard who killed Katie's grandparents said.

Katie looked up at the wizard who killed her grandparents. She picked up her grandfather's wand. As she did this, the wand spat out gold sparks, indicating that it now belonged to her. She was wondering whether or not that her grandfather's wand would fall to her not, and clearly it did.

"_Accio,_" Katie said pointing her wand at The Scroll that flew out the wizard's hand and back into Katie's hands instead.

Katie ran and hid behind an overturned cabinet. She dived behind it quickly and just in time too as one of the wizards tried to stop her.

The Dark Wizard who killed Katie's grandfather held his hand up to motion his men not to attack. He was caught off guard, and he was confused as well, he waited for ministry officials to come Apparating into the household, wands held high ready to take down the intruders and take Katie away with them.

He was surprised when no ministry officials appeared straight off and took this as just pure luck.

He focused his attention back to Katie who was still hiding behind the cabinet.

"My name is Moldavar. What's your name little girl?" Moldavar asked kindly.

"Katie." Katie said in a rushed and breathless tone.

"Nice to meet you, Katie, you have something that belongs to me," smiled Moldavar, he said this in the sweetest way possible, but even Katie could hear the strained evil in his voice.

"It _doesn't_ belong to you, it belongs to my grandfather." she said.

"Does it now?!" said Moldavar chuckling.

"_Reducto!_" shouted one of the Dark Wizards. A spell stuck the side of the cabinet that Katie was hiding behind where she yelled with more of a squeal.

Moldavar looked sternly at the Wizard who cast the spell, he held up his wand which was aimed at the man's chest. "_NO MASTER!_" the Dark Wizard pleaded. A jet of green flash erupted from Moldavar's wand and struck the man in the chest; he was sent flying and crashed through the nearest window. Now there were only two Wizards left, Moldavar and one Dark Wizard.

"Katie! Give me The Scroll and I will let you go, I promise I won't hurt you." Moldavar said in a trustworthy tone.

Katie, afraid for her life, alone and scared, had to think of something, but how was she, a mere 10 year old girl meant to fend off some advanced wizards who knew more about magic than she did?

The mind of a young child is incredible, and yet – miraculously – far more advanced than any adult. Katie had a plan, but it was going to be difficult. Katie opened the overturned cabinet and found some spilt Floo Powder. She placed The Scroll beside her and grabbed a handful of powder in her hand. The next thing she needed to do was get towards the fireplace, throw the Floo Powder into the fire and she was safe. It was just trying to figure out how she was going to get to the fireplace what with the two Dark Wizards now aiming their wands at her that was the problem.

"Katie?" Moldavar called to her. "Katie did you hear what I said?"

Of course she did, but she was not going to listen to him. Instead she was going to listen to what her grandfather said before he died.

Katie sprang up and aimed her grandfather's wand – now hers – at the Dark Wizard that was beside Moldavar.

"_Flipendo_," Katie shouted. A bright blue spark flew across the room and struck the Dark Wizard in the face. The Wizard clutched his face, his hands muffling his screams. Moldavar looked at the Wizard.

It was at that second with Moldavar's head turned away from Katie that she placed her wand into the folds of her pajama bottoms. She grabbed The Scroll, sprang forth, and sprinted towards the fireplace.

Moldavar looked back at Katie where he saw her run towards the fireplace with The Scroll in her hand. He knew immediately what she was going to do.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Moldavar shouted. Out of the tip of his wand came a green spark that shot across the room towards Katie.

Katie, who had the Floo powder in her hand, threw it at the fireplace and shouted, "MINISTRY OF MAGIC!"

The powder hit the fireplace and emerald green flames appeared almost instantly. The green spark of the curse that Moldavar cast continued to soar towards Katie.

Time seemed to move slowly as if everything seemed to depend on Katie.

Katie dived towards the emerald green fire. Her hands went first. She could feel the coolness of the fire as they eloped her hands. Then, as if she was being sucked up a hover, she felt herself being pulled forward.

The spark of the killing curse struck the emerald green flames, but the spell did not follow Katie through, instead and sudden reaction caused the spell and the Floo powder to shimmer chaotically.

Then, wildly, blue flames erupted out of the fireplace and quickly spread through the whole house.

Moldavar and the remaining Dark Wizard were caught in the sudden outburst of the blue flame that spread through the house unexpectedly.

Quickly and without knowing it, the blue flame that spread through the house turned bright yellow with orange and red.

Soon the whole house exploded and debris rained around the place where the house once stood with Moldavar and the Dark Wizard inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Right, here is Chapter 1 which has been improved to the best of my knowledge. Hope you enjoy. I will re-update chapter 2 tomorrow.

Reviews of all sorts are welcome.

SoulVirus


	2. A New Year Begins

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling and all those who worked on Harry Potter. I am however responsible for my own OC's._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Nothing much to say here, other than i am very sorry for the late, terribly late upload. But here it is, chapter 2.

**In Response:** Big thanks to **tippytoes95 **(love that name) for adding this story to the 'Story Alerts'.

And now onto the ever waited chapter 2. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Harry Potter Legacies: The Devils' Nightmare<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**A New Year Begins**

**One year later**

On a platform called Platform 9¾ stood with students and their parents, a scarlet red train: The Hogwarts Express.

At 11am, which was mere moments away, the train will pull away from the station making its way towards the legendary school called Hogwarts.

The day was warm and bright and crisp with white clouds floating magically across the blue ocean sky. Autumn had arrived suddenly with a hint of Summer still lingering in the air. And the cold temperature of Autumn could be felt.

On the platform new students of Witches and Wizards made their way onto the Hogwarts Express. For the first years it was a brand new adventure just waiting to welcome them. To others it was a return journey to learn something new. And others – parents and family members – it was a nod and a look to the past.

The train whistle alerted all students that it was about to leave the station.

At the front of the train, billowing out of the underside came puffs of smoke.

The train was ready to leave the station. All doors to the compartments were closed shut. Parents waved frantically at their children, crying of joy and happiness. In return the students waved goodbye to their parents.

On the platform were three parents. One Witch and the other two Wizards. Three parents who changed the world – technically one of those parents changed the world. Given the circumstances given, all three of them changed the world on a massive level. They had vanquished evil fully. So they thought.

The train pulled out of the station slowly. In one the many compartments, three close family members, Rose Weasley, James Potter II and Albus Severus Potter waved goodbye to their parents as the train pulled away from them.

Soon their parents had vanished completely and rather quickly than they had expected as the train rounded the corner, finally on its way to its destination: Hogwarts

The three family members settled down into the journey.

"How long exactly does the duration of this journey last?" Rose asked James. Rose had long red hair which she inherited from her father and blue eyes which she inherited from both her mother and father. Her face resembled almost her mother's features.

"We should be at the school by nightfall." James said looking at her with his brown eyes. He fidgeted around in his seat trying to get comfortable.

"It takes that long?" Rose asked frowning at him hardly believing the amount of time they had to stay cooped up on a train. "I might get cramp." she complained.

"But it is worth the wait." James said scratching his untidy jet black hair. James looked a lot like his father in facial features; anyone could tell he was the son of Harry Potter. James was now starting his third year at Hogwarts.

Sitting next to James and being very quiet was Albus – James's younger brother.

"You okay Albus?" James asked looking at his brother. "Only you seem slightly quiet."

Albus looked up; his green almond eyes had a hint of nervousness in them. "Just nervous," he said timidly.

"Don't tell me you are still nervous about being placed into Slytherin?" asked James.

Albus shook his head. "No, I am fine now," he smiled. "It's just nerves of starting something knew. Dad told me all about Hogwarts whilst I was growing up, and what he learnt and the wonders that Hogwarts held, only…"

"Only what?" Rose asked as soon as Albus strayed off of his sentence.

"Only now it's not just talk, it's the real thing," Albus said with a pained look on his face.

James wrapped his arm around his younger brother. "There is nothing to worry about, Albus," he said sympathetically.

Albus looked up at his brother. "Really?" he asked.

James considered his own previous statement. "Okay," he said hesitantly. "I take back what I said. There may be a few students here and there who will give you a turn for the worst," James said honestly.

Albus's eyes widened as did Rose. From that moment on, Albus was worried, not from the fact that he might be placed in Slytherin, although his father did say it was his choice and that the Sorting Hat took everyone's choice into account, but he was worried about making enemies. Then again, his father had made enemies with Draco Malfoy, and even today after the Battle of Hogwarts, they were now friends, which was something that both Albus and James seemed to have trouble seeing on how that was possible.

"But you mustn't worry about the negativity, Albus, you must look forward to the wonders of magic that you will be learning!" said James with ecstaticness.

"James is right Albus," Rose said from across the small carriage room they were in. "Tell us more about what we will be learning in the first year of Hogwarts?" beamed Rose.

"Well," James said in a slow monotone of uncertainty. "I do not want to spoil the surprise of what you will be doing in your first year, but there are the flying lessons to look out for,"

Albus's lit up, he was looking forward to flying, and he knew his father was a fair and excellent flyer on a broomstick and that he played well during Quidditch matches. "There is Professor Longbottom's Herbology lesson to look out for,"

Albus and Rose looked at each other, for some reason they were not that keen on learning Herbology, possibly because of Professor Longbottom's shaky résumé that their parents told him during his first few years at Hogwarts.

"And also there is the potion making to look out for, I hear professor Slughorn is looking forward to seeing you two this year." James said smiling at them.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Your mother was a member of The Slug Club, so was Dad, Albus. He has taken a liking to our parents, well," James reconsidered his statement for a moment, "apart from Rose's father," he said uneasily.

"And what is wrong with my father?" asked Rose crossing her arms.

"I am not saying anything against your father Rose, only that he wasn't part of The Slug Club." he said. "Anyway, enough of my ranting, don't want to get you too worked up," James said as he looked out of the carriage door. "We will be sitting her a while, the trolley cart lady will coming to us soon. We can buy some snacks for while we are waiting to get to Hogwarts, then we will get changed into our robes." James said, Rose and Albus nodded.

_**-The Harry Potter Legacies-**_

The Hogwarts Express huffed and chuffed as it sped towards its destination. Fields and hills of green whizzed by and in some fields were animals of many sorts. As the train passed a field, a farmer turned his attention towards the Hogwarts Express, waved as the train passed by, many students also waved as they passed the farmer. The farmer went straight back to attending his flock of sheep as the train continued onwards.

In the carriage where James, Rose and Albus were, James was gathering a few extra snacks from the trolley cart.

"–three licorice wands, three bags of pumpkin pasties and a box of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans pleas." James asked kindly.

The trolley lady handed over the snacks James had asked for. "That will be one sickle, and two Galleons and four Knuts please," the trolley lady said. James handed over the money. "Thank you. Enjoy your snacks. ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY!" shouted the lady as she left the carriage that James was in.

Settling down into their snacks, James was eating a pumpkin pasty while Albus tried to prevent a chocolate frog that had leapt out from box onto the window pane and jumped out of the open window. "Drat!" said Albus. "What's the point in having chocolate frogs when you can't eat them?" he asked.

"It's only the cards people are interested in collecting." James said to his brother.

Albus picked up from inside the box a pentagon shape card. James turned it over and the picture of an unknown wizard was on the front.

"Who's that?" James asked staring at the card.

"That is Professor Arillo Arlstrum, the current headmaster of Hogwarts," James beamed.

"What's he like?" Rose asked.

"He is in every way the same as Professor Dumbledore was, although he is a bit of drifter at times, and can sometime be strict, only when something goes a bit too far. He is considered to be the third most famous wizard of all time, he is even working on a spell to combat the Avada Kedavra curse," James said as he bit into his pumpkin pasty and munched loudly on it.

"Isn't that the Killing Curse?" Rose asked. James nodded. "But I thought it was impossible to deflect the Killing Curse?" frowned Rose.

"It is," James said. "But Professor Arlstrum is working on a way to prevent that from happening, at this moment it is not at all going well."

Albus looked back at the card of Arillo Arlstrum, his soon to be Headmaster of Hogwarts. In the card he looked completely not what Albus would expect Arlstrum to look like; he didn't look the type to be a Headmaster. He looked young in the card he held, black hair that looked somewhat gelled and tucked behind his ears and round glasses that resembled that of the glasses of his father's (Harry Potter). His face was a fair peach colour and he was clean shaven. In the picture on the card he wore a blue navy like cloak, and underneath his cloak a yellow golden jumper that covered his whole neck. It was smiling back at Albus. He wondered if this was what Arlstrum would look like when they arrived at the school.

"EURGH!" Rose spat out onto the floor a red coloured bean.

"You alright, Rose?" James asked.

Rose shook her head. "No, that tasted foul, it tasted like…" Rose thought for a moment about the flavor. "Blood!" she grimaced.

James snickered a bit. "Come on, let's get you something to wash the taste away, at the same time we best get into our robes, it will be dark soon and it won't be long until we get there."

James opened the door to the compartment and lead Rose to the back of the train.

Albus stayed on the compartment for a while longer.

"Coming Albus?" James asked.

"I'll be along shortly." he said. James nodded once and left him be.

Albus took one look at the card of his new Headmaster and then out of the window and at the setting sun as it slowly sunk behind the overgrown green hills.

Albus smiled lightly at the green scenery. 'This is going to be an eventful year' he told himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Shorter than the last chapter I know, and I am not entirely happy with this chapter either, I will hoever be coming back to this chapter in a later date to amend it, if not sooner.

Reviews and Anonymous reviews would be nice.

SoulVirus.


	3. Important Notice

IMPORTANT NOTICE

I have recently received some bad news that has affected me and my writing, while I will spare you the details of what happened to me, I must point out that at this moment forth all stories are _**on**_ _**hold**_ until I have recovered from this sudden bad news.

I don't know how long this will be exactly but until otherwise all I can ask of you is this: keep reading any of my stories if you wish and review them if you wish also, in the meantime though I will keep you informed as possible until I have recovered from this bad news that has affected me and my writing and I hope to see you all very soon.

I will place this message on my profile page and the stories that are constantly being written out also by me.

All the best,

SoulVirus.


End file.
